


折返 01

by daphneccc



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:16:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>贱虫abo<br/>Yes you guessed it right, there are NO heroes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	折返 01

**Author's Note:**

> 贱虫abo  
> Yes you guessed it right, there are NO heroes.

他重新回到这里那天烈日当头，纽约市中心听不见蝉鸣，厚重的钢板和折射玻璃阻隔了一切来自自然的声音，留下交谈声和笛鸣。行人匆忙地不断擦身而过，电子产品不离手，双唇不辞疲倦地开阖往外蹦着一个又一个词语，连成完整的句子。韦德捏着一张拍立得相纸大小的便利贴——是从他皮夹子里掉出来的，看起来许久未见过天日，从拿到那刻起就被他没心没肺地折了又折，草率地和几个二十五分钢镚扔到一块。

这座城市积累的经济基础建立起了繁华面容，更奠定了它不会在短短两年时间之内有太过惊人的变化。韦德照样能在将游客绕晕的地下铁中穿梭自如，握住左右摇晃的扶手在纯黑的隧道中透过玻璃看清自己的模样。他也没什么变化，比起城市来说更加细微，那些短小的、棕黄色的胡茬被他不那么在意地围着下巴留了一圈，鬓角却剃得干干净净。他又来到地面上，从一个看起来熟悉的出口走了上来，看见了一家流动的小食店。此时他脸上流露的惊讶是无比真实的，两年多以前当他还是个满腔热血的混蛋，他就常常光顾这家小食店，同样的位置，他毗邻的店铺换了又换，热狗饮料，或是卷饼汉堡，什么也好，都比不过韦德心中最好的墨西哥卷饼。

说真的，看见那个曾经胖乎乎的墨西哥老兄还在坚持做着卷饼的身影使韦德百感交集，他好像比两年前又黑了些，也不再是孤零零一个人地忙碌着，一个婀娜的女人在帮忙点单并准备饮料，小腹微微隆起。韦德没走过去，他只是失神地望了很久，直到头顶的热度和紧贴背阔肌的布料提醒了他此地不宜久留，这才朝阴影底下走去。他又想起了那件重要的事儿，他不是总那么健忘的，是紧张害的，在身上的布料吸吸手汗又将便利贴拿出来，确定了地址才往前走。

离开纽约和彼得，韦德将数字拆分成小部分计算，正巧是两年一个月又三天零七个小时。他作为一个被世人看好的alpha，被轻易地划分为高等阶级，实际上却不那么光鲜亮丽。他没有在毕业以后找到一辈子不愁吃不愁穿的工作，却自愿地参了军学了一身好功夫，出来以后混迹各大地下圈迹，帮忙处理一些不好亲自出面的问题。和韦德一样的人聚到一块，形形色色，各类人都有，韦德不怎么和他们打交道，发任务的酒吧里灯红酒绿，昏黄的灯光下面部轮廓明显，阴影硬朗，三两人举杯侃几句黄色暴力笑话，钱和刺激感是他们共同的追求。道上的人给他们起了一个好记的名字——雇佣兵。

他的上一个落脚点在华人区，能他乡遇故知的中国老太们一大早就在对面的公园里放他听不懂的中文歌，结队跳起舞来，扭动着咯吱作响的脚踝和腰背，仿佛再动动下一秒就得散架的那种，活像一出木偶音乐剧。韦德偶尔弄到凌晨，脱下衣服一头栽进床里就得打呼噜，但每天早上定点从收音机里发出的中文老红歌成了天然闹钟，就算他将头蒙进两层枕头里也于事无补，怒吼一句“妈的！”然后怄气地将枕头扔到窗户上发泄成了他的日常之一。韦德的房东太太是个香港人，她总是能打扮得十分花哨，口红涂成当季大热的豆沙色，一袭碎花的墨绿长裙直到膝盖，踏着粗跟磨砂的黑色高跟鞋在木质的地板上发出清脆的声响。韦德一大早就被敲门声吵醒，他没好气地拉开门，裸露的上半身让他的房东太太下意识地尖叫，双手捂在心口上说了一长串他听不懂的粤语。他只好随便套了件挂在沙发上的衣服，用蹩脚的粤语向她问了好。

可惜，早晨早起总没什么好事，韦德就是知道。房东太太不介意他总能搞得一身伤回到公寓；也不介意他半夜发出声响；居然也不介意他能把公寓的每一个角落搞得像是狗窝——但她介意要来纽约上高中的儿子没有一个完美的居住环境，韦德在她一番混杂中式英语和粤语的解释终于听出了意思，耸肩同意，但他只带走了一些日常用品和换洗衣物，留下一堆烂摊子。他想他的房东太太会十分乐意打扫干净。

“听着，伙计。我很同情你，可我真的没办法让你住进来。”韦德在发任务的酒吧里和吧台里的调酒师关系最密切，他耍小聪明，知道和内部人员搞好关系能拿到高酬报的工作。

“就两天，凑合一下。我明天就去找房子。”

“得了吧，找到了也没那么快能住进去。”他擦拭着玻璃杯，在灯光下折射出不一样的颜色。他有情有义地给韦德调了一杯烈酒，又给自己做了一杯同样的，像是道歉似得递到他跟前。“你知道的，我的小女友很霸道，她根本不让我带任何人回家，男的也不行。”

韦德笑着举起来，“她可真够欲求不满的，还没到发情期呢吧？”

“上帝，每天都是。”

然后他们在淫靡的笑话和七彩的灯光下碰杯，一饮而尽。

        

韦德只好在汽车旅馆里凑合了两天，他的交际圈又一次将他于水深火热中救了出来。最早出任务的那几次，具体是哪一次韦德实在是记不清了，回公寓的途中在一个不友好的角落撞见了一起抢劫案。三个男人将一个戴着墨镜的老太太围在中间，手掌撑着墙上的涂鸦，刚刚好好摁在一个笑脸上。他很少做傻事，但偶尔也会助人为乐，解决几个毛头小孩不是什么难事，正想走过去当一次青少年教师，却是被眼前这番人间奇景“吓”得止住了脚步。戴墨镜的老太太弯下腰——像是老旧的烫衣板因为生锈难以折起一般，将裤腿掀到膝盖下面，露出一截雪白的，皮肤耷拉着却依旧丰满的小腿肚子，手指在墨蓝色的长袜子里摸索。那几个人都以为这是老人家常见的将宝贵的钱财藏在鞋底和内裤里这种特殊的癖好，相互望了一眼以后满怀期待地等她直起腰板。

她指间所持一把口径零点四五的手枪，熟练地上膛，食指扣在扳机上，手臂一抬准心对着其中一人的额头，两只对不住焦的眼睛藏在墨镜后面，把三个毛头小子吓得不轻。韦德站在路口看他们一路狂奔出去一边嘲笑他们，但转念又想了想，他这么大的时候遇到拿枪的家伙也腿软地停在原地差点儿没尿裤子，突然就觉得没那么好笑了。那老太太只是对着空气开了一枪——里面根本没有子弹。她没好气地拄着拐杖走出来，和韦德擦肩而过的时候说了句什么：“我真想念我的可卡因。”

发现她其实是个瞎子是后来的事儿了。

言归正传，毒瘾极深的阿尔太太给韦德打了个电话，他们早在以前就有交集，韦德给她提供可卡因，这可比其他黑市上的价钱可观不少，省了她不少钱和出门闲逛吓到年轻小伙的时间，韦德只得称之为“日行一善”。阿尔太太也许没从任何人那儿听说到韦德被扫地出门的事儿，她只是为了能够更方便更快捷地拿到自己的可卡因，至少在拖着箱子出现在公寓门之前，韦德一路上都是这么想的。

在客厅里等他的除了阿尔太太之外是一个水灵的少年，他比韦德要矮半个头，听闻敲门声就紧张地从沙发上弹了起来，两只手心渗出细汗，被空调吹干形成一层薄薄的壳，他便往帽衫口袋里藏。阿尔太太看不见，但失去视觉的人听觉通常过于灵敏，她通过细小的声音就能感觉得到他坐如针毡。“放松点，他又不会吃了你。”站在边上的韦德却不怎么同意地挑了挑一侧的眉毛。

“嘿，额，听着，我不知道我还有个可爱的小室友。”韦德将箱子靠在沙发背上，把手心往裤腰上蹭蹭，伸出来时尽量让自己显得友好一些。“韦德·威尔逊。”

“彼得·帕克。”青少年看上去有些拘谨，他深陷的眼窝被他翻起的眼皮折起，形成一个天然的褶皱，韦德能在他薄薄的虹膜上清楚地看清自己倒映的模样，瞳孔在光线下呈青灰色。为了对视他微微地抬起脖子，后颈曲成一个好看的弧，比其他地方看上去白那么一点儿。他看韦德的时候瞳孔会细微地晃动，滋润眼睛的房水划过，凸出的卧蚕像是天然形成的碗，盛起那一瓢清澈的液体。彼得舔了舔干涩的唇，“房东女士说能给我找一个分摊的，我只有支付一半房租的钱，所以。”他低了低头，“你就看见我站在这儿了。”

韦德和彼得深交并不在相遇的第一天，那次他们只不过互相打了个照面，彼此眼睛里的好奇都快将对方淹没了，却还是沉默着撤掉了紧握的手。在七月下旬这样的盛夏之时，彼得的手掌却是冰凉的，韦德都害怕自己滚烫的血液和炙热的手心会不会烫着他，小心翼翼地揣测着这个看上去还是个未成年——事实上确实是个未成年的男孩。他让韦德下意识地想起了荒郊野林里的鹿，不是能在动物园里看到的那些，是自由奔放的，长年提防狩猎者的鹿。角高傲地耸立着，分出锐利的支；两只时常耷拉着的耳朵和敏锐的听觉，一旦人的脚步声随着泛黄的树叶漫开，便会传入大地，传至它脚下。它水灵的眼睛仿佛是镶嵌进皮肤里的两颗黑玛瑙，闻见星点动静就会缩放，撒开步子在橘黄色的山林里奔跑。韦德对着眼前的少年浮想翩翩，和面对以往那些身材性感的女人不同，不露骨也不淫靡，纯洁得像是刚被雨水洗刷过的泥土，清新纯净。

他不介意和别人共享客厅、厨房与浴室，更别提这个少年初见便带给他不可收拾的好感，他们一拍即合，房东太太的私心——可卡因快速通道算是有了着落。

彼得不主动提起性别的话题，韦德也在得知以后选择不去刨根问底，以后再未提起。其实这没什么好敏感的，对于一个将人类划分为三种性别的，类似扭曲的这样一个社会，似乎大多数人都欣然让贤了。他是个彻头彻尾的omega，也不是刻意隐藏，但世俗的恶意和有色眼镜让他学会了自保和独来独往，所以见到韦德的时候畏手畏脚，哪儿都束着，是他看似友好的微笑使他紧绷的肩膀塌陷，放松下来。韦德的信息素是腥甜的味道，滚烫着往外冒着热气，像是在锅内沸腾的血液，又掺了点儿红糖，彼得靠近去握手的时候觉得自己晕乎乎的。基于性别的差异，他们本不该同住一个屋檐下，但彼得将自己的发情期算得过于准确，几乎分毫不差，便萌生了钻空档的想法。抑制剂保质期短，不宜长期备货，但长期以来养成的好习惯让他不那么担心。

他们看似相安无事地相处了三个月，但抑制剂是一记强心针，给他们都上了一课。韦德很少对味道这么着迷，他偏爱鲜血飞溅的场景，暴力是流窜于他体内的本能，鲜血能让他双眼充血，下意识地吞咽唾液，心脏加快跳动。头颅被他精准地砍下当球踢走，他扣下扳机射出的子弹从来都是为了杀戮而高速旋转，韦德以性宣泄，赤裸的躯体印刻在他身体里，失明也能清楚地在稀疏的毛发中摸清阴部的结构。Omega的发情期很少能使他提起性趣，但彼得像是一个例外，纽约城里千千万万人，他身上却散发着一股山间的麝香，味道浓烈刺激，平常的温吞含蓄被这股气味包裹，将体内至深的性感发散开来，空气中弥漫着赤裸的色情。在彼得发情的那几天韦德根本无法入睡，他在开着强力冷气的屋里辗转反侧，宽松的裤衩根本无法遮掩他被挑起的性欲，他从不在身边备alpha抑制剂，现在想想真是愚蠢。他的心理斗争是激烈的，仿佛都能分化成实体的天使韦德和恶魔韦德，两个小人儿盘旋在大韦德的头顶，叽叽喳喳地争吵。

最后恶魔韦德占领了高地，他的右手因为长时间暴露在冷空调中而变得冰凉，指腹刚贴上自己下体的时候哆嗦了一下，他下意识地骂了句脏话。阴茎上的血管突跳得十分激烈，手心的温度慢慢升高，两者达成一致，他上下撸动，五个手指握的力道很大，像是在假想地操着紧致的甬道。韦德重重地呼吸，他像是个贪婪的小孩子吸食着空气中彼得的气味，那些明目张胆的色情和性感被吸进鼻腔，通过一系列的传递来到大脑，韦德甚至能在自己的想象中看见一个赤裸着身躯的彼得，面色潮红地偏过头，脖颈的弧线让他想要啃咬下去，留下一圈清晰的牙印。

精液喷射之后的几分钟里，通常人的脑袋里一片空白，韦德是在想起抽出纸巾清理的时候才理了理炸成一锅的思绪——他生平第一次只靠一个人的气味射了精。

他并不觉得可笑或可耻，反而更加亢奋了。

        

        

TBC


End file.
